piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End
... Subtitle confirmed: At World's End - Kwenn 15:26, 31 August 2006 (UTC) *Or rather, "At Worlds End" (note no apostrophe, as I didn't when I first read the news. Oops.) - Kwenn 15:44, 31 August 2006 (UTC) I've added a "End Spoiler" thing here. --ah2190 13:36, 31 October 2006 (UTC) ::i really got confused on the deal between Sparow and Bucket... didn't they agree that Sparrow give Bucket Barbosa and a few other? :::They agree that Sparrow give Beckett the whole pirate Brethren.--Uskok 12:32, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::watch that again... he promise him Barbosa, "that little fighter and his wooden eye friend" and "Terner, especially Terner".. :::::anyone? Jack': You can keep Barbossa, the belligerent homunculus and his friend with the wooden eye both, and Turner...especially Turner. The rest go with me aboard the Pearl, and I will lead you to Shipwreck Cove, where '''I will hand you the pirates' and you will NOT hand me to Jones. Bloody fair deal, don't you think?'' Savy?--Uskok 10:37, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :but all of 'em went to the Pearl... Web Head 17:22, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Will and Elizabeth Just so you know, Will never doubted whether he could trust Elizabeth. Elizabeth didn't trust herself, but that didn't stop Will. Once they found Jack, he realized she didn't love him and he knew she sacrificed him. Everything was fine, as Elizabeth promised. The only reason he didn't tell her about his deal was because he wanted to push her away so she wouldn't get hurt if he saved Bootstrap, not because he didn't trust her. And really, there was never any time for him to tell her anyway. Will loves Elizabeth and there's no reason why he wouldn't trust her. He married her, so he trusted her there. Their relationship was the best in At World's End Guin Parris 23:57, November 19, 2009 (UTC) "four of you tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded." who are the four? are they barbossa, pintel, Ragetti, and elizabeth? or will, barbossa, elizabeth and someone else?--Web Head (talk) 19:11, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Let me put it to where everyone will understand: Jack: Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you'(Will, Barbossa, Pintel and Ragetti) have tried to kill me in the past. One of you(''Elizabeth) succeeded.'' Did this help you understand? 19:06, April 5, 2010 (UTC) but elizabeth also tried to kill jack, only that she succeeded in that try... it counts, isn't it?--Web Head (talk) 21:57, April 5, 2010 (UTC) No, because in that one try, Elizabeth SUCCEEDED in killing Jack. While Barbossa, Pintel and Ragetti tried to kill Jack in the The Curse of the Black Pearl, and Will tried to kill him in The Curse of the Black Pearl and Dead Man's Chest, they have NOT succeeded, Elizabeth did. Does this make sense now? 20:51, April 5, 2010 (UTC) yeah. i just thought he would count elizabeth too, because technically she tried (AND succeeded). but i get it now. Web Head 21:08, April 5, 2010 (UTC) It's ok, I was confused as well at that part, but when I looked at how the films played out up to that particular scene, I figured it out. I also looked at how people act towards each other, by killing or befriending them, etc. 21:53, April 5, 2010 (UTC) The four are " Will, Elizabeth, Barbossa and Tiadalma" Tiadalma also tried to kill Jack in the past thats why she told him "now, dont tell me you didnt enjoy it!" 10:28, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :I kinda believe that it was "Will, Barbossa, Pintel and Ragetti"(since all attempted and/or wanted to kill him in the past). Tia Dalma showed NO signs of wanting to kill Jack, and Elizabeth was technically the one that succeeded. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 02:56, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :I know I'm late - but if you remember Jack wasn't happy when he had to go to visit Tia Dalma in DMC because she tried to kill him in past. Pintel and Ragetti never actually tried to kill him - they wanted to, like the rest of the cursed crew. Barbossa tried to kill Jack in CotBP and once before (leaving him on that little Island), Will tried to kill Jack in CotBP in that duel, and again in DMC. Tia Dalma tried to kill him and we don't know how, yet. And Elizabeth tried to kill him and she succeeded. :Than again, when Jack separated 4 of big group he separated Elizabeth from little group saying "One OF YOU succeeded". :CutlerBeckett (talk) 12:07, September 2, 2012 (UTC)CutlerBeckett ::Jack wasn't happy when he had to go to visit Tia Dalma in DMC because '''she tried to kill him in past' - That's only your speculation, with no proof.--Uskok (talk) 15:19, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Red Links Ok, it's been almost 3-4 years since this film has been released, and we still do not have most the articles that are redlinks(like the unknown actors, etc). So, this is what I think we should do(since it will most likely be this way...forever), we should just get rid of the links to the people whose articles are NOT created yet. CJSFanBlack Pearl 22:59, September 7, 2010 (UTC) it was awesome! i thought that it was really good this movie, but did anyone get the deal between jack and bucket because i didn't!--Sammie.d18 (talk) 04:57, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Setting How long is At World's End set after Dead Man's Chest. Kennedy 3421 10:58, December 3, 2011 (UTC)Kennedy 3421 :A few months, I think. Uskok[[User Talk:Uskok|''Sea Queen]], ''Nemesis'' 11:03, December 3, 2011 (UTC) ::The Disney POTC site said it takes place "About 2 months later" in the plot summary. Though that was before the OST site setup. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 20:11, December 3, 2011 (UTC)